Secrets of the Unknown (Part 1)
by Tabuu99
Summary: My own little twist to the events of the XIII series.


Me: My 1st Final Fantasy XIII-2 story. Also, the 1st part in a three part series(will be some what short each part)

Yami: He only owns his OC's and the plots.

Me: Yami in this story will be 20 years old (physically) and over 1000 years old (chronologically)

_Serah's POV_

We had just defeated Arbiter of Time (or Valfodr if you prefer) when he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Just then, a person in a black coat appeared in the center of the Coliseum & had his back to me & Noel.

As we walked closer, he turned to face us then said "Annoying little pests."

"What? What did we do?" I asked, trying to see his face, but couldn't.

"You should have minded your own business!" he snapped "Should have just let Cocoon fall."

"That would have kill…" he interrupted me by saying "I went through all that trouble to make that pathetic structure fall only to have your friends stop it."

"Wait, that was you?" I said, as anger rose & I summoned my bow.

"Indeed I did. You see…." he paused then, pulled back his hood & I saw his silver hair & red eyes.

"This world, or should I say your world, it is….corrupt. I simply wanted to…."reset" it." he said in a way that made me thing he just wants to destroy everything. At this point, Noel had his weapons drawn & said "Someone like you needs to be taken care of.

The guy laughed & said. "You two could never beat me!"

He summon a weapon and looked at me & said "Your father was proof of my power."

I froze. "W-What do you mean?" I asked in a shaky voice.

He smirked & held out his hand. Then A orb a flaming darkness appeared & in the blink of an eye in enveloped all of us.

When I opened my eyes, I was on a flaming battle field.

The only people in sight when the same man in the black coat and…. "Father!" I screamed. I knew it was him from burnt pictures I have seen of him & Lightning's little details she remembers of him.

He was fighting the black coat & was holding a similar, if not the same like Light's weapon. The cloaked man was holding a pure black sword and had a blood red stripe that wrapped around the hilt.

"It's pathetic to try and save this worthless world Farron!" the man yelled.

Father grunted and swiped at him. He dogged it efforetsly & said "Pathetic. You & your species are about to be extinct are your willing to put your life on the line to save them? Now, you aren't giving it your all to save them."

I noticed my father was panting heavily & could barely lift his sword.

"One last….trick….." he panted and pulled out a clear crystal orb.

The mans eyes widen & he raced to my father, stabbing him in the gut. I covered my mouth & almost burst into tears.

"Oh god….why….." I said.

Father wasn't dead yet but I knew that the last blow was fatal. He then crushed the crystal & a bright light blinding me and as it came about, I heard someone yell "NOOOOOOOO!". When it cleared, the man was gone & my father was on the floor & said, dying "….H-honey….C….laire…I saved…yo..ur…fu…tru…..e….."

I collapsed on the floor screaming "FATHER!"

I opened my eyes & found myself in a hospital. I wiped the tears from my eyes & got up.

"Wait, this is…."

I looked at the bed & found mother, looking very ill.

Just then, a person in a black coat walked through me & I jumped back.

"Illusions?" I though as he approached my mother.

"I told you to stay away." he said to my mother "You could have lived if you minded your own business."

My mother slowly opened her eyes & said "I couldn't allow….you to bring about…..another war…..like the one that…..killed my husband…you monster."`

"True you stopped a war before it began by weakening my powers, but at what cost? Leaving your children alone in the world is the worst thing a mother can do. At least you husband was able to seal me in a different dimension before his death, you only weakened me."

My mother teared up & the man said "I'm not completely heartless you know, so….I will allow you to say good bye to your children."

"Saying that…because you can't do…a damn thing…..with out any….powers." mother said

The man then pulled out a syringe & said "I could just kill you now & get it over with."

My mother the gave a severe coughs & said "F-Fine….bring me..m..y…kid…s…."

He the put the syringe away & was about to leave when he said "I see it runs in the family, so I might have to deal with your precious "Light" next, or…who ever that other one is."

Before my mother could object she gave one more loud cough which made blood come out & in the next moment, she was dead on the spot.

"Oh well" the man said & gave a sinister chuckle.

I teared up as the illusions vanished.

When I said the black coated man I nearly burst into tears.

Noel came up to me & said "Serah…."

"You can call me Yami." the evil man said with a bow."

I then launched a Fire ball at him & hit him in the face.

"Ghaa!" he said.

When the smoked cleared there were no burnt marks on him.

"WHY!?" I asked yelling.

"It's simple. As I said before, the world you live in is corrupt. I simply want to…"cleanse" it." he said then summoned the weapon I saw in the illusions.

"Your parents were going to die either way child." he then paused & said "For meddling in my plans, you, your sister & all your friends are going to be wiped out now, starting with you my dear."

I gripped my grip on you bow & said "You will pay for what you have done."

I laughed & said "Your father could barely take a punch, what makes you think you could survive an encounter with me?"

I said nothing as I launched a Fira spell and Noel went in for a close encounter. Yami sliced my spell in half & grabbed Noel's neck.

"Ghaa!" he screamed as Yami began to choke him.

I then launched a volley of fire arrows at Yami back but a dark aura blacked them all.

"Pahtetic. Your mother's spell is wearing off & my full power will be unleashed. But, luckily for you, it won't be fore a while." Yami said and there Noel across the room and charged at him.

Noel managed to dodge it while falling and I launched a Holy arrow at Yami.

It hit him in the shoulder and he scrammed in pain "AHHH!"

He back off of Noel and he pulled the arrow out. When he did, I saw a dark black liquid on the tip of the arrow.

"Noel, use Holy attacks!" I yelled as I launched a volley of Holy arrows."

Noel's sword became cloaked in light and he began to attack Yami relentlessly. Yami managed to dodge both out attacks and said "Hmmm, using the light to take me down huh? Well it's no good!" he said and teleports behind me and did a roundhouse kick. I narrowly dogged it and launched a ball of light at him. It hit him in the chest and he grunted.

"Ngggg." he said I tried to swipe at me. I dodged at fired a Holy arrow and Noel charged at him. My arrow hit him in the other shoulder & Noel managed to stab him in the stomach.

"Ghaaaaa!" he screamed in pain & teleported back some distance away, holding his chest as black liquid oozed out of him.

"Not….bad…..for a girl...and, a….stupid kid." he said, panting.

"Time to finish yo…." I was interrupted when a black aura surrounded me. In the blink of an eye in sank into my skin & I felt a strange pain all over my body.

"Your….life has been….shortened….." Yami said & faded into a cloud of darkness. It eventually disappeared , leaving behind what I guessed was his blood.

"He's to much trouble." Noel said "I wonder how much time you have left now."

"Well, we should get moving then, we have to stop Caius in the time I have left. If I die before then, then it's up to you."

_Yami's POV_

I appeared in a room holding my wounds as they slowly healed.

Caius Ballad walked up to me & asked "What happened?"

"That damn Serah & her friend...had holly power. I can't help...you anymore...for now."

"So be it, I can handle myself." he said & walked started to walk away.

"If you find her...end her immediately." I said.

He said nothing but nodded slightly.

"Curse my weakness to the Light." I said as I sat down on the floor to rest.

Me: I promise there will be more eventually.


End file.
